1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting apparatus is a self-emitting display apparatus that includes an organic light-emitting device including a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic emission layer formed therebetween. In the organic light-emitting apparatus, holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode combine in the organic emission layer, thereby generating excitons, and when the excitons decay from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted.
The organic light-emitting display apparatus does not use a separate light source. Therefore, the organic light-emitting display apparatus is driven with a low voltage and is light and thin. Also, as the organic light-emitting display apparatus has other excellent characteristics such as a broad viewing angle, high contrast, short response time, the application range of such an apparatus has been expanded from personal portable devices, such as MP3 players and portable terminals, televisions (TVs), etc.